User talk:Saucybandit
Welcome Hi, welcome to Heroes of Gaia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Spells page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danxor (Talk) 00:54, November 28, 2009 Fixing table at spells page Hi, I have tried working out a way to fix it previously, but given up on it. If you can make it work better, please do! Thanks RPNexplorer 18:51, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Regarding the large amount of changes: i have made quite some changes to it for things which where consistant, and links which really wheren't necessary. Even though i may feel like that, i am all ears to hear your opinion about it. RPNexplorer 19:01, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Left side menu main page Hi, Have you got any idea how to influence the left side menu on the main page? It disturbs me that it currently shows only human race while other races should be accessible easily from it as well. Thanks for any info you got RPNexplorer 22:48, December 15, 2009 (UTC) undead page Can I switch the undead castle picture the one with circles around the building with my version that has the Pluto hall here is my picture internal links thanks for the tip yeah i just cut and paste the links I'll be sure to use raw text.Utimo 05:00, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Changes I haven't changed much for the units. I mostly added in quotes that are from the Hero Task bar. *Not a problem, but I did want to let you know Saucybandit 21:23, December 31, 2009 (UTC) town pictures response do you mean this picture? Utimo 02:18, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Well the thing is I made those pics from my file and I haven't made a tree of life or god of war elegy yet, but if you could give me a picture of a complete Elf/Orc castle I'll make a new oneUtimo 02:18, January 4, 2010 (UTC) *Nice work! I didn't realize that you had made them yourself. I have elf and orc towns. I can give you pictures. Actually, I don't have the God of War Elegy or the Tree of Life in either town.. I guess it'll have to wait. Saucybandit 02:21, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. I could upload pictures without the tree or elegy and just wait until i get a good pic.Utimo 02:28, January 4, 2010 (UTC) admin just saying that I approve for your adminship, oh but just asking how many people would you need for approval we only have like 7 active members left. Utimo 22:48, January 5, 2010 (UTC) *I am asking all of the active people who have more than 100 edits, plus I put out a general notice, so any of the other editors can comment. Saucybandit 22:52, January 5, 2010 (UTC) i agree to u as admin too ^^, we really need update that menu to put more useful information, and all main pages to be easy access any page I also needed do something to this happen ?? :No. Just posting here is enough :). One more thing: could you sign your messages? That makes it easier to see who you are. You can sign using 'Saucybandit 23:27, January 5, 2010 (UTC)' at the end of your message Saucybandit 23:27, January 5, 2010 (UTC)